Significant disparities separate Native populations from the health and health infrastructure enjoyed by the general U.S. population. To develop culturally relevant approaches to building healthy communities, more Native health professionals and researchers are needed for Native Nations to exercise their sovereignty, role and responsibilities to achieve health equity. The proposed Navajo NARCH Partnership represents a partnership and collaboration between Dine College?s Division of Science and Math, UA?s Mel and Enid Zuckerman College of Public Health, Northern Arizona University?s (NAU), Department of Health Sciences and Brigham and Women?s Hospital (BWH) to create public health training and research experiences for Navajo high school students, undergraduate, and graduate students. The Partnership will also include Research Investigators from the Brigham and Women?s Hospital and Northern Arizona University. The proposed NARCH will consist of an administrative component to ensure the funding and coordination of all activities, a large education component; one full research project and two pilot research projects:1) Evaluating the Impact of the Healthy Store Initiative (Dr. Sonya Shin, BWH); 2) a pilot study of improving cancer care in Navajo Nation utilizing community-based patient navigators(Dr. Sara Selig, BWH, Delvin Yazzie, Navajo Epidemiology Center, Mae-Giliene Begay, NDOH); 3) a pilot study of understanding and assessing Navajo cultural resilience (Sara Unsworth and Martha Austin-Garrison, Dine College)Aim 1: To develop AI/AN Scientists and Health Professionals through a variety of educational programs to attract additional students to biomedical and public health research, to enhance research skills and knowledge of undergraduate students, graduate students, and Navajo health employees, and to engage students of all levels in mentored high quality research efforts. Aim 2: To foster the continued growth of the relationship between Dine College and the Navajo Department of Health, the College of Public Health at The University of Arizona, Northern Arizona University and Brigham and Women?s Hospital, and to engage these partners in meeting Navajo community health needs. Aim 3: To address the many health disparities between health indicators in Navajo communities and elsewhere through support for original research, and for collaboration on use of research data and results to implement new programs, seek new support, educate health researchers and professionals, and generate a truly Navajo research agenda. Relevance: To develop a cadre of AI/AN scientists and Health Professionals through projects designed to increase the numbers of and to improve the research skills of AI/AN investigators and investigators involved with AI/ANs. To enhance Partnerships and reduce distrust of research by AI/AN communities using the Community Based Participatory Research approach. To reduce health disparities through the above fostered activities.